Young Cookings
by frenchpuppycormier
Summary: (AU)Cooking has always been a passion of Henry's, so when he gets the opportunity of a lifetime he takes it. *based on a prompt from tumblr*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ever since Henry Swan could remember, he had always loved to cook. His mom used to tell him that when he was just five years old he would pretend to cook in his toy kitchen. Instead of playing with Legos or army figures, Henry "cooked" for his mom. Once he was finally old enough to actually cook in a real kitchen, he started making supper on a weekly basis. Henry's dream was to go to culinary school in Paris and learn how to cook and be taught by real professionals.

Emma Swan, Henry's mother, worked long, tedious hours as a detective in New York City. Every night when she got off work, she walked into the apartment with a smile on her face knowing her son had a nice home-cooked meal waiting for her. Now, Emma knew she herself could not cook worth a damn, so she was very thankful to have Granny teach him the proper skills whilst Emma was out working. Granny is a nickname that Henry gave her when he was just little boy because he couldn't pronounce her real name. Granny was practically family so she didn't get payed for watching Henry, but she was real keen to eating the food he prepared each time she was over.

One evening after work, Emma was on her way up the stairs to her apartment when she got a call from Henry. "Hey kid, I'm walking up the stairs right now. What's up?" she asked.

"Hurry up! I have a surprise!" Henry yelled. He hung up the phone and waited patiently for his mother to walk in the door. As soon as Emma swung the door open, Henry jumped from the chair he was occupying and engulfed her in a huge hug. Granny couldn't help but smile from where she was standing by the kitchen counter. She knew Emma would be surprised, but she wasn't sure how she would take the news.

"Whoa, buddy. What's going on?" she asked.

"Guess what, guess what, guess whaaaat?" Henry cried.

"What?" Emma asked.

"I got an audition for Master Chef Junior!" he exclaimed. "I might be on television!"

"Wow. That's amazing! I'm so proud of you!" she replied, before hugging him and leaning her chin on his head. She whispered to Granny, "Isn't that the show with the bitchy chef judge? Chef Mills or something?"

"I believe so," Granny replied. "But I heard she's actually nice to kids. It's the adults that need to be scared." Emma sighed in relief.

Emma released Henry and looked him in the eyes. "So where and when does this audition take place?"


	2. Chapter 2

As Henry lay in bed that night, he had trouble falling asleep because his mind was running rampant. What if he didn't get on the show? How could he follow his dreams if he doesn't get on the show that could potentially jumpstart his career? He's only 13 years old, but it'd still be the opportunity of a lifetime. Not to mention if he won, it could help him pay for culinary school.

Down the hall, Emma was tossing and turning in her bed. Work had been stressful lately and the case she was working on was hitting dead end after dead end. Her only friend was on her honeymoon in Bora Bora sitting on the beach sipping Mai Tais while she was stuck in NYC freezing her ass off. Oh, and she's single, so she really needed to get laid. Not that that is as important as Henry getting an audition for a cooking show! Morning couldn't come fast enough.

The next morning Emma woke up to the smell of bacon wafting through the apartment. She quietly tip-toed out of her room and snuck behind Henry who was flipping pancakes over the stove. "Boo!" Emma grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You can't scare me, ma. I could hear your elephant feet clomping down the hallway so easily," Henry said. "How big are your feet anyway?"

"Hardy har har. Very funny, kid," Emma replied. "You know, isn't it normally the parent who cooks breakfast for the kid?"

"You know we've never been the normal type," Henry said, with a smirk on his face. "Besides, I'm practicing for my big audition tonight."

"Right. Well, I work until five so when I get home I'm taking you straight there," Emma declared. "And you're gonna blow them away Henry. I don't know how I managed to raise such an incredible boy." She walked over to Henry from behind, grabbed his shoulders, and kissed the top of his head. Henry squirmed.

"Ugh, ma! I'm cooking here!" Henry cried.

"Oh, tough. Listen, I'm gonna go get dressed, grab some coffee, and then head to work. I'm sorry I won't have time to eat your delicious meal, but hey, more for you right? Granny should be here in about a half an hour," Emma said. "I know you're probably old enough to not need a babysitter anymore, but we kind of live an a sketchy area and I just don't feel safe leaving you here all by yourself."

"Yeah, no, I get it. You're a cop so I understand where you're coming from. Plus Granny doesn't really do much besides read gossip magazines and watch television shows all day," Henry replied. "She's a pretty chill person."

"Well, as long as she's with you, I'm good," Emma said.

As Emma went to go get changed for the day, Granny came stumbling in the front door, a little earlier than normal. "Brrrr. It's a cold one today, I believe the weather man said it was 20 below zero," Granny iterated.

"Ya hear that, ma?" Henry yelled. "Make sure you bundle up nicely!"

Emma yelled back through the walls so loud, she probably woke the neighbors up. "Thanks kid! I figured I'd have to."

Granny opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice. "So Henry, are you ready for the big audition later?" she asked while pouring herself a glass.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he replied. "No matter what happens, it's not like I'm just gonna stop cooking."

"Glad to hear it," Granny said.

Emma stomped back out into the kitchen, said a hello to Granny, grabbed her keys, and was off for another day at work.

* * *

"So, are you doing anything tonight?" Graham asked. "I was wondering if you wanted to go hit the bars."

"That sounds lovely, but I'm taking my son to his audition, and then I promised him I'd take him to a nice restaurant to celebrate," Emma replied.

"Oh, that's cool. What kind of audition is this for?" Graham asked.

"It's for this cooking show called Master Chef Junior," Emma explained. "You know how Henry loves to cook."

"Well good for him. I hope he makes it. I've tried his mac n' cheese and it's to die for," Graham raved. "But we still need to get you back in the game, girl. I was hoping to be your wingman for a night."

Emma laughed. "Hmm, I'll have to hold you to that. Can I take a raincheck?"

"Perfect," Graham replied. "Talk to you later." He stood up from his desk, put on his jacket, and headed outside for patrol.

Emma loved her job, but all the paperwork that came with it was really stressing her out. Every hour she took a break from her desk to stretch and grab some coffee. About halfway through the day she received a call her landlord telling her she needed to pay for this month. It's the holiday season and money was extra tight this year, so it looks like she would have to work a little overtime. She hated to do this to Henry but she would have to cancel their dinner plans tonight and have Granny take him to his audition instead. She took a deep breath, and then called him. "Hey kid, how's it goin'?"

"Good. Just a little nervous for tonight, that's all," Henry replied.

"Listen, about that. It looks like I'll have to work late tonight, so I won't be able to take you. How would you feel about Granny driving you?" she asked, nervously.

"I guess that's okay. What about dinner?"

"I can't. I'm swamped with paperwork and we really need the money. I'm so sorry, but I promise I'll make it up to you," Emma replied, with a hitch in her voice. "I'll see you later tonight, okay? And good luck! I know you'll kick ass! I love you."

"Thanks, mom. Love you too," he said. Henry hung up the phone and looked at Granny with a weary look on his face. "Looks like you'll be taking me to my audition tonight. I hope that's okay."

"Oh, I'd love to!" Granny insisted. "What time?"

"5 o'clock," he said, gingerly. "I'm gonna go to my room and play video games."

* * *

When they arrived at the audition there were kids lined up everywhere. As soon as Henry checked in, he grew nervous and started pacing around. "Hey," Granny said. "You're gonna wear out the floor, boy. You'll do fine. Nothing to worry about." She softly grabbed him by the shoulders and placed him in line.

An hour later Henry walked out of his audition with a grim look on his face. "I'll find out in a couple days if I got it. They said they'd call and let me know." He threw on his coat, hat, and mittens. "Let's go," he told Granny.

Once they got back to the apartment, Henry was starving. "I can make us some supper. What would you like?"

"How about we order some pizza. My treat. You deserve a break." Granny grinned.

"Sounds good. Anything but anchovies please," Henry insisted. "And order a large in case mom wants some when she gets home."

Granny pulled out her cellphone and dialed the pizza place. "Hi, I'd like to order a large supreme please."

As they were munching on their pizza an hour later, Emma came busting in the door. "How did your audition go?" She asked. "Oh, pizza! I'm starving."

"I'll find out in a couple days or so," Henry replied between bites.

"Well I'm sure you did wonderful. Your cooking is phenomenal. Even Graham thinks so," Emma gleamed.

"Thanks. I'm pretty tired. Goodnight." Henry sluggishly headed to his room.

Emma seemed worried. "Goodnight, kid." She eyed Granny and took a slice of pizza. "He seems a little off. Should I be worried?"

"Nah, he'll be fine. Just anxious to hear the results, I'm sure. Anyway, I'm gonna head out before this blizzard gets worse. Have a good night Emma." Granny gave her a tight squeeze, shrugged on her coat, and left the apartment.

Emma put the remains of the pizza away and trudged to her bedroom. She carefully put her badge and gun in the drawer and then proceeded to strip off her clothes. Putting on a pair of flannel pajama pants and a tank top, she slid into bed. Hopefully tonight she would rest easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma woke up from her slumber to the shrill sound of the phone. "Ugh, who would be calling at this hour?" she groaned, as she read 9:00 am on her bedside clock. "It's the weekend for crying out loud." Emma stumbled out of bed and jogged to the kitchen to retrieve the phone. She cracked her knuckles and then picked up the phone. Hello?"

A voice replied, "Is there a Henry Swan I could speak to?"

"Yes. I'm his mother. May I ask who is calling?" Emma questioned.

"Of course. I am Chef Regina Mills from Master Chef Junior and I was hoping to let Henry know that he got a place on the show."

Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew Henry was a stellar cook, but she didn't know the likelihood of him getting a spot. There are so many kids that try out, his chances were very slim, but holy shit. Her son got a spot on a cooking show. _Her_ son. Emma let out a silent gasp. "That's amazing! I'll let him know."

"Perfect. The show is usually filmed out in California, but this year we are having a holiday special filmed here in New York. I'll email you the address and all the info," Regina informed Emma. "Have a good day."

"Thanks so much! You too." Emma hung up the phone and ran into Henry's bedroom. When she entered his room what she saw made her feel all mushy inside. Henry was tangled in his bed sheets with one leg hanging off the side and an arm sprawled across his pillow. She silently walked over to him and shook his body. "Hey, kid. Wake up. I have good news."

Henry shifted and grumbled. "What is it?" he yawned.

"I just got a call from a Chef Mills that you got a spot on the show!" she exclaimed, with glee.

Henry shot up from his bed and looked at his mom. "Wait. Are you serious?"

"Dead serious," Emma replied. Henry let out an embarrassing squeal after smiling with a gleam in his eyes. He quickly gave Emma a giant bear hug. "I can't believe this is happening! Mom, I'm gonna be on television. But more importantly, I get to show off my cooking skills," Henry smirked.

"Oh, I know. All the girls are gonna be crushing on you," Emma said, while ruffling his hair. "Ugh, mom," Henry whined. "Can't I have this moment without you making it weird?"

"Hey, what are moms for?" Emma asked. "Now go get washed up while I make breakfast. For once. Then we can decide what to do today." Henry gave his mom one last hug before running into the bathroom for a shower. Emma went back to the kitchen to start making chocolate chip pancakes. As she was mixing the pancake batter, she heard a ding sound coming from her laptop on the counter. She set down the bowl of batter and clicked on the keyboard, to find 10 unread messages on her email.

Most of them were spam, but one of them jumped out at her right away. It was from Regina Mills telling her where the show was being filmed, the rules of the show, what to bring, and what to expect. That woman was sure on top of things. Emma guessed it probably had to do with the fact that she was a head chef of a reality show and being organized was probably something that was pertinent to her livelihood.

After reading the email she went back to making the pancakes. By the time they were all flipped and stacked, Henry waddled out of the bathroom all fresh and squeaky clean. "Mhmmmm. Smells delicious, mom."

"Well let's hope they taste as good as they smell," Emma smiled. "I got an email from Chef Mills that said you start filming on Monday. I took off work all next week so I can drop you off and pick you up."

"Sounds great," Henry replied.

"So today I was thinking we could go to the coffee shop and grab some hot chocolate and then maybe take a walk through Central Park?" Emma suggested. "Unless there's something else you had set your mind on."

"I was hoping we could go shopping. I still need to get you a present," Henry smiled, sweetly. "But we can go to the park later, if you want?"

"I'd love to. I could get you a few more things for your stocking anyway," Emma said, before taking a bite of her pancake. "I mean, Santa needs a few more things."

"Haha. Nice catch. Believing in Santa was fun while it lasted, but now that I know he isn't real, I'm thankful for all you did when I was little," Henry noted. "Christmas isn't about the gifts anyway. It's about spending time with the people you love."

"Awww. When did my precious little boy grow up to be a smart young man?" Emma asked. "But you still deserve a few good gifts just for being you." Emma gave him a kiss on the head and grabbed his dish from the counter. She quickly rinsed the dishes in the sink and then placed them in the dishwasher. "I'm gonna go get dressed and then we can head out, okay?"

"Okay. I'll be playing Mario Kart while I wait," Henry replied.

* * *

Emma and Henry quickly made their way down to Macy's. This was possibly the worst time to be shopping, because it's so close to Christmas and everyone is doing last minute shopping. They walk into the store and it's filled with shoppers left and right. "Okay, you go where you need to go, and I'll go somewhere else. Just make sure you leave your phone on high so I can reach you when I'm done," Emma says, with worry in her voice. "If you get lost, just stay where you are and call me. I'll come find you."

"Ma, it's okay. I've been in this store a thousand times," Henry replies. "But I promise, if anything happens, I'll call you." Emma smiles back at him and walks off to find him a present. Henry walks toward the jewelry in hopes of finding his mom an exquisite necklace, but not too expensive. He only has his allowance money and that's not much. The first necklace that pops out at him is a swan with a little crown on its head. Their last name is Swan, so it fits, and his mom is always acting like she's the queen of everything. In a good way, of course. He chuckles to himself. "Yeah, she'll love this," he mutters.

About an hour later they meet up and figure they should probably go somewhere to eat lunch. "How does Rufio's sound? I know how much you love Italian," Emma suggests.

"Perfect. And then we can walk off all the carbs at the park," Henry smirks. "I mean, those breadsticks are to die for, but they don't sit well with my stomach."

"Oh Henry, you're too young to be thinking about how you look. Plus, you're a growing boy. Eat whatever you want," Emma smiles, while ruffling his hair.

After they finished eating they go to Central Park and walk around until they get tired. For supper they grab a couple hot dogs from a cart and find the nearest bench and sit contently until it gets dark, waiting for the Christmas lights to come on. From where they're sitting, they can watch the people go by and make up stories about them. It's one of their favorite things to do as mother and son. It started out as a way of making Henry laugh when he was a toddler, but now it's kind of become their thing. After Henry starts to struggle staying awake, they decide to walk back to the apartment.

When they arrive back at the apartment, Henry tells Emma goodnight and then sluggishly walks to his room. As soon as his pajamas are on and his teeth are brushed, he collapses on the bed. Shopping and walking can really tire a boy out. Down the hall Emma is getting ready for bed as well. She slips into bed and can't help but smile for what an amazing kid she has. Knowing next week will be a good one, she falls asleep in an instant.

* * *

On Monday morning both Henry and Emma woke up with huge grins on their faces. Today was the big day and they couldn't contain their excitement. They quickly get dressed, eat breakfast, and head toward the Master Chef building. After they findd a parking spot, Henry checks in and meets with the crew and other kids. As Emma walks toward the exit, a shorter, dark haired woman stops her.

"Are you Henry's mother?" she asked.

"Yeah. Which kid is yours?" Emma asked, politely.

"Oh, I'm not a mother. Hi, I'm Regina Mills, the head chef in charge and producer of the show," she said, before giving Emma a handshake. "I was just going to let you know some of the details of how things are run, if you have the time."

"Of course," Emma laughs. "That would probably be helpful." She doesn't know why, but suddenly Emma feels nervous. This woman is highly attractive and she probably thinks I'm staring, she tells herself.

"Okay, so I'll just start out by saying congratulations to your son for getting a spot. It gets pretty tough with all the kids that audition, so he's one lucky boy. Now, we film the whole show in two weeks, there are a total of 15 kids, and one gets eliminated each day. Then at the end of the show there is one winner who will get $100,000. Once everything is filmed it'll air after Christmas. Any questions?" Regina asked.

The wheels were spinning in Emma's head. That was a lot of information to take in at once. "No, I think you covered it."

"Great, well, good luck to your kid and have a good day!" And with that being said, Regina jogged over to the crew to begin the filming for the day. Emma couldn't help but check her out while she runs away. Emma looks around to see if anyone else noticed and then proceeded to walk out the door. Man, she _really_ needed to get laid.

Once they were finished filming for the day Henry calls his mom to come pick him up. When she pulled the car up to the building she saw him skipping toward her. He opened the door, slid in the back seat, and smiled. "I didn't get cut! I get to come back! Are you going to stay tomorrow?"

"Ah! That's amazing, kid," Emma smiled. "But I don't think the parents are supposed to stay. There really isn't much for me to do since it's not a live show. However, that means it gives me a chance to watch the show and enjoy it when it airs. Besides, you'll be having too much fun anyway, you won't need me there."

"True," Henry giggles. "Regina is my favorite chef in the world! She's amazing, mom. She baked us cookies during break and told us funny stories of her as a kid trying to cook. Some of the kids laughed so hard, they almost peed their pants. You guys should date." Emma blushed. Why in the world is her son telling her to date a chef he just met? "Uh, you got a reason behind that, kid?"

"I don't know, you've just seemed lonely lately. Plus, she's pretty awesome," Henry gushed. "Have I mentioned that already?"

"Yeah, ya might have mentioned that," Emma rolled her eyes. "Just focus on your cooking, okay buddy?"

"You got it mom," Henry grinned, sheepishly. Once he got an idea in his head, there's no going back. He had a plan to get his mom on a date with Regina, and she _would_ go on a date with her. He'll make sure of it. Henry put on his seatbelt and gazed out the window. Operation Get Mom a Date is on.

* * *

 _I hope you guys are liking the stories. I've had a few positive reviews so far, so thanks for that! I know the cooking show probably isn't run how I wrote it, but I don't really care. It's a fictional story that is made up so...yeah. Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry it took so long for an update, but it's the holidays and all and I needed a break. I'm actually surprised people are actually reading this, let alone leaving reviews. It's greatly appreciated, especially since this is my first fic. Anyway, without further ado, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it :)_

* * *

Regina Mills was a hard ass. She absolutely despised adults who didn't know how to cook. There's a reason she started a kid's cooking show, and it's not because they're cute. Okay, they _are_ cute, but she really just wanted a break from the adults for a while. The first couple of days into filming the holiday special, a taller boy with brown hair and big eyes couldn't stop looking at her. Normally she would just brush it off, but there was something about this kid that was hard to read. She's pretty sure his name is Henry and that he is an exceptional cook, but she had to know what his problem was. After filming for the day, she pulled him away to have a little chat.

"Henry, I can't help but notice every time I look over at you, you're sort of staring at me. Want to tell me what you're thinking?" she asked, cautiously.

Henry looked up at Regina with a mischievous smile on his face. "Are you single?"

"Oh, Henry, I don't think that's appropriate. You're a little young," she replied, stifling a laugh.

"Sorry if that came out a little strong. My mom says I should think before I talk. Speaking of which, how would you like to go on a date with her?" Henry asks, nervously.

"Well, as lovely as that sounds, I'm just too busy at the moment. Between producing this show and writing a new cookbook, I don't really have time to date right now," Regina said. Why I am talking to this kid about my dating life is beyond me, she thought.

Henry looked at her with disappointment in his eyes. "Oh. I just want her to be happy and I thought maybe you could help."

Regina couldn't help but feel for the boy. He was clearly in an emotional state and didn't exactly know what to do for him. She's only just met him, and his mom for a brief encounter, what would a date look like? The last time she went on a real date was at least two years ago. "That's very sweet of you Henry, but how would your mom feel about you setting her up on a date?"

"Well, you wouldn't have to tell her. It can be our little secret," Henry grinned.

"What, you just want me to ask her out?" Regina asked.

"I think that's how it works," Henry replied, sarcastically.

"Hmmmm," Regina thought. It _has_ been a while since she's had a little fun. Maybe getting out of the house for an hour or so isn't such a bad idea, she thought. Not to mention, Emma was a sight for sore eyes.

"And just think, if it works out, we'll all be laughing about this at your wedding," Henry exclaimed.

"Woah there, buckaroo. I think we're getting ahead of ourselves. I've only just met the woman," Regina replied.

Henry couldn't help but attack her with a hug. "So you'll do it? You'll ask her out?" Regina winced from the boy's contact with her. "I'll think about it."

"Well you might want to hurry, because here she comes," Henry replied. And he was right. Walking through the front doors of the building was a fit blonde woman in tight jeans, with long, curly, blonde hair. The way the woman walked had Regina unconsciously licking her lips. She wasn't sure how long she was staring, but she was quickly brought out of her trance when Emma stopped right in front of her. "Hey guys! How was your day Henry?" Emma asked.

"Ah, we got to make mac n' cheese today! I got saved from elimination because all the judges chose my dish over the others who were picked!" Henry replied, with excitement laced in his voice.

"That's amazing, kid!" Emma smiled, before looking at Regina. "He wasn't bugging you before I came in, was he? Sometimes he can get a little talkative, irritatingly so." Henry gave a playful glare to which Emma replied to by sticking out her tongue. They chuckled to each other before Emma put an arm around his shoulders, and pulled him toward her. Regina noticed the exchange and smiled. "Oh, we were just chatting about the show. He's a spectacular cook and one of the sweetest kids I've ever met. You're one lucky mother, Ms. Swan."

"Please, call me Emma," she replied.

"Well Emma, it was nice to see you, but I should get going," Regina said. Emma returned a smile and nodded. "Likewise." As Regina turned to walk away, Henry quickly shrugged out of Emma's hold on him and caught up to Regina. "Wait, aren't you going to ask her?" Henry pleaded.

"Henry, is now really the time?" Regina asked.

"There's no better chance. It's either now or never," Henry insisted.

"You're a persistent little booger, aren't ya?" Regina questioned, silently laughing to herself. "Okay. I'll ask her, but I'm not promising anything."

Henry grinned. "Believe me, she'll say yes." He glanced over at Emma, getting a confused look in return. Regina put her hands on his shoulders, with a sigh.

"Just….wait here," Regina ordered. She slowly made her way over to Emma, who was patiently waiting for Henry so they could leave. "Was he bothering you again? I'm sorry, he-"

"No, he's fine," Regina interrupted. "I was actually wanting to ask you something. How would you feel about getting coffee sometime?"

"Hold on. Are you asking me out on a date?" Emma asked.

"If that's what you want to call it, then yes," Regina said, with a nervous smile. Emma gaped at her for a few seconds, opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. She was at a loss for words. Regina took that as a no. "You know what, never mind. I'm sorry. Just forget I asked." Regina began to walk away.

Emma faltered for a second and then spoke up. "Wait." She grabbed Regina's arm. "I didn't say no."

"Well, technically you didn't say _anything_ ," Regina hastily replied.

"I was getting there…." Emma smirked. "I'm sorry, it's just, I haven't been asked out on a date in a long time. I wasn't sure if it was actually happening."

"A simple yes would suffice," Regina smiled.

"Well aren't you cheeky?" Emma laughed. "Yes, Regina, I would love to grab coffee with you sometime. When were you thinking?"

"How does tomorrow sound? After we finish filming for the day? I know a great café just around the corner that makes the best cappuccino," Regina informed her.

"Sounds perfect. I'll pick you and Henry up at three," Emma replied. She noticed Regina tilt her head in confusion. "Don't worry, I just need to take him home. Wouldn't want a straggler on our date now, would we?"

"Right. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Regina said, before glancing over at Henry. He shouted from where he stood. "Bye Chef Mills!" She waved goodbye and then Emma put her arm around Henry's shoulders and they were off. Regina quickly composed herself and then left herself. As much as she denied it, she was actually looking forward to getting to know Emma better. Who knew a 13 year old could trick her into going on a date with said 13 year old's mother? She may say she's only doing this for the kid, but that would be a lie. A part of her was actually wanting to ask Emma out, she just didn't know how. Henry really only gave her the nudge she needed.

* * *

The next morning Regina awoke shivering. Somehow in her sleep she had kicked off the covers so her whole body was exposed. She quickly got up, slipped on her silk robe, and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. If Regina doesn't get her coffee in the morning, she's a bitch the whole day. No doubt about it. Admitting it to herself was one thing, but not caring was another. Do it for the kids, she thought. Gotta be nice for them.

While the coffee was being made, Regina pulled out a couple of eggs from the fridge and started to make an omelette. Since she was a famous chef, her omelettes were to die for. Or at least that's what she's been told on numerous accounts. If it weren't for her cooking skills, she'd probably be eating cereal or oatmeal for breakfast. Either way, she liked to keep it healthy. How else is she supposed to keep her gorgeous figure?

After finishing breakfast Regina fled to her room to get dressed for the day. Since she had a date with Emma and no time to change beforehand, she would have to wear the same outfit on her date that she wears to work. It may just be a small coffee date, but keeping up appearances is important to her. Peering in her closet she finds the closest thing to date material she can; a white blouse with a black pencil skirt and a pair of red heels. Okay, so she'll be a little dressed up. It doesn't hurt to show off once in a while.

Before she left, she filled up her thermos with coffee, grabbed her keys, and was out the door in a flash. She hopped in her Audi and zipped down the street to her work, afraid she was going to be late. As she arrived, her bodyguard led her into the building so she wouldn't be bombarded by paparazzi. They're just something she'll never get used to while being in this business. She never thought being a chef would get her so much attention, but she _was_ coming out with a new cookbook soon, so all the publicity was worth it. Once inside, she felt a small tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Henry smiling at her. "Are you excited for your date later?" he asked.

Regina just shook her head while smiling. "You're really something, aren't ya?"

"I _am_ quite a catch with the ladies," Henry joked.

Regina laughed. "Go get ready for filming, kid." Henry gave her a thumbs up and ran away to go find the other kids. Regina went to her dressing room to get her makeup done and put away her things. She needed this day to get a move on if her date with Emma was anything to look forward to.

Thankfully, her plead to the universe was successful. The day went by faster than normal and she couldn't wait to get out of here. She went to go find Henry so they could wait together for Emma to pick them up. As they were waiting, Henry grew antsy and started pacing. "Is something the matter?" Regina pondered.

"She's usually here by now. I think something's wrong," he replied, worryingly. Regina tried her best to calm the boy down. "I'm sure everything's fine. She probably just got held up at work or something."

Normally Henry would have agreed, but Emma was at home. "She doesn't have work today. Or this week at all, for that matter. She took off so we could spend more time together. What if something terrible happened?" Henry began hyperventilating. Regina softly touched both of his cheeks to calm him and tilted his head up toward her. "Henry, worrying isn't going to make it any better. How about you try giving her a call?"

Henry pulled out his phone and called his mom. It's a good thing he had her on speed dial or he didn't think he'd be able to type in the number without shaking. After a few rings she picked up. "Hey kid, I'm just a few blocks away. Did you need something?" He let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. "No, just making sure you remembered to pick us up," he smiled. "See ya in a bit." He hung up the phone so she couldn't ask any more questions. "All good," he told Regina.

Five minutes later Emma's car pulled up to the front of the building. Henry and Regina quickly wrapped themselves in their winter gear for the brisk weather. Regina was kicking herself for wearing a skirt. It was a good idea at the time, but not so much anymore. Henry hopped in the backseat whilst Regina slid in the front with grace. As soon as they were buckled in, Emma hit the gas. "Okay Henry, Granny should be at the apartment when you get there. We shouldn't be out too long," she said.

When they pulled up to the curb, Henry unbuckled his seatbelt and gave Emma a kiss on the cheek. "Have a good time, ma!" He opened the door and ran inside the apartment complex. Emma looked over at Regina. "So, where is this place you speak highly of?"

 _Sorry you don't get to read about the date quite yet! I'll try and have the next chapter up in the next few days. Happy New Year!_


	5. Chapter 5

_So I know I said this chapter would be up a few days after the other, but I've been busy with school and I haven't had time to focus on my writing. This chapter is also shorter than the others, I think, so sorry about that. Anyway, here's the infamous date y'all have been waiting for. I hope it was worth the wait :D_

* * *

When they arrive, Emma and Regina order their drinks and sit down at a table near the window. Norah Jones plays softly in the background. Emma looks around the café, checking out the scenery, and can't help but feel a warm sensation spread through her body.

"This place is really nice," Emma smiles. "It makes me miss home."

"That's one of the reasons this place is so special to me. My father used to take me here every Sunday when I was little," Regina beams. "It was our little tradition."

"That's sweet. Do you still come here with him often?" Emma asks.

"Unfortunately, no. He passed away a few years ago," Regina replies, timidly.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry," Emma says sympathetically, while reaching out for Regina's hands.

"Thanks. It was a while ago. He had a heart attack," Regina says.

The waitress walks over and hands them their drinks, a mocha cappuccino for Regina and a vanilla latte for Emma.

"Thanks," they both tell the waitress. As she walks away, Emma pulls out her phone and snaps a pic of her coffee to put on Instagram. Regina gives her an incredulous look.

"What?" Emma asks.

Regina laughs. "Are you one of those people that always has to take pictures of their food wherever they go?"

Emma scoffs. "Of course not. But this is a cute little place, and the company's not too bad either." Regina blushes. "Why wouldn't I want to document this wonderful time I'm having?"

"You're not so bad yourself," Regina smirks. "You know, Henry sort of set this up himself."

"Wait. Henry? As in my son, Henry?" Emma asks.

"Indeed. For some reason he really wanted me to ask you out. Of course, it wasn't that hard to convince me," Regina winks.

"That kid is a sneaky little devil. I'll tell ya, he doesn't get it from me!" Emma exclaims.

"Is the father around? If you don't mind me asking," Regina eases into conversation.

"No, he's not around. In fact, he doesn't even know he _has_ a kid," Emma tenses up. "Is that a horrible thing to keep from him?"

"I mean, I guess it depends on the situation. Is he a good guy or is he a drug dealer?" Regina asks.

Emma laughs. "No, he's not a drug dealer. But he is kind of a thief. Or at least he was when I knew him. He used to steal things, like my yellow bug for instance. It's not actually mine. He stole it, I stole it while he was in it, long story short, it's mine now."

"Wow. You sure do live in the moment, huh?" Regina grins. "My mom would sure get a kick outta you."

"I'm not like that anymore. I'm actually a detective, surprisingly. I guess I just started off on the wrong foot," Emma says. "What about you? Any wild child phases I should know about?"

Regina looked down at her hands. "Nope, nothing I can think of."

"Oh come on, Regina. There has to be something crazy you did as a kid."

After Emma's long stares, Regina finally cracks. "I went horseback riding in the nude once. Never doing that again," she chuckles. "Let's just say some chaffing occurs in uncomfortable places."

"And I thought I was bad," Emma laughs. "Was the horse yours? Or did you steal it?"

"He was mine. My friends and I got drunk one night after finals and decided to go streaking, and apparently I though getting on a horse was a good idea."

"Shit. What did your parents say?" Emma asks.

"They thought it was the funniest thing they've ever seen. My mom video taped me for future blackmail purposes. Not looking forward to the day she releases that," Regina rolled her eyes. "I for sure thought she was going to kill me."

"Well I'm glad she didn't. That'd be a waste of a beautiful woman," Emma flirts.

"Wow, you're subtle," Regina shifts in her seat. "But thanks. I don't get that often."

Emma is shocked. "What? How so? You're gorgeous!"

"Well, to some I can come off as quite a bitch," Regina takes a sip of her coffee. "I run an adult cooking competition as well, and most people think I'm too harsh on people."

"Oh, I'm not surprised. These kinds of things can get heated if people take it too seriously. And you're definitely no Gordon Ramsey. He's just a straight up jackass," Emma declares.

"Thanks," Regina doesn't know what else to say.

"No problem," Emma looks at her watch. "Well, Henry's probably waiting up for me, so I should get going. But we should do this again sometime!"

"Yes, for sure. I had a lovely time, Emma," Regina replies. She writes down her number on a napkin and hands it to Emma. "Here's my number. Just call me whenever you want to get together again."

"Cool beans," Emma says, her cheeks reddening. "Hey, do you need a ride home?"

"Oh no, I'll just take the subway. It's easier."

"Are you sure? I could just as easily take you home," Emma replies.

"That's okay. But thanks for asking," Regina stands up and puts on her coat. Emma does the same. They both walk to the door, and then Emma goes in to give Regina a hug. When she releases her she gives her a kiss on the cheek. "See you soon."

* * *

Emma came home to find Henry fast asleep on the couch with an empty glass in his hand. She rushed over to set the glass down on the table and then picked him up to carry him to his room. Emma tucked him in bed, gave him a kiss on the forehead, shut off the lights, and went back into the living room.

"That kids a wiped out. What did you guys do all afternoon?" Emma asks Granny.

"Well, after cooking all day he wanted to play a few board games and then we played sports games on the Wii. We also ordered Chinese and watched a movie. I'm not surprised he's exhausted," Granny replied.

"Well thanks for hanging with him. I'm glad you guys had fun," Emma grinned.

"What about you? How was your date?" Granny teased.

Emma blushed. "It was great. She's really something, I'll tell ya that. I'm looking forward to going out with her again, hopefully."

"I'm glad to hear it. Anyway, I should probably head out so you can get relaxed for the evening. I'll see ya later, sweetie," Granny said, giving Emma a hug.

"Yeah. Talk to you later," Emma walked Granny out the door. She walked into the kitchen for a glass of wine and some popcorn. She took off her jacket and hopped on the couch for some TV time. A few minutes went by and she passed out for the night.


End file.
